


Sussex Cottage

by Callie4180



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Retirementlock, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day 2015, a 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sussex Cottage

It was of stone and wood, weathered but tenacious, at the end of a lane, atop a chalk rise. 

The house had been cold for years, quiet until that day. Two men brought books, and glassware, and the strange keepsakes of long lives lived at war. They had fought against the dark intents of enemies, yes, but also for far too long against their need for each other. 

The chill of the tiled floor began to lift in the soft rays of sun through doors finally opened. The loud voices of the two men were raised in command, argument, and laughter. Later came the softer sounds of pleasure shared and found.

They would spend their remaining days together, at peace, soothing the hurt of wounds from the hands and guns and words of others. At night, they would explore and worship the deep scars each had earned in desperate protection of the other.

Windswept waves of grass and green against blue sky. The sea, alive in the distance. White clouds drifting, racing. Broadened vistas, room to breathe after a lifetime, two lifetimes spent running the mazes of London. The land around them open, as their hearts at last were open.

Budded vines twisting around pillars, glowing stands of flowers at every turn. And always, around them, the vibrant song of bees.


End file.
